waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Lady and the Tramp/International
Lady and the Tramp has been dubbed into many languages, with the dubbing having mainly been done between 1955 and 1997. Brazilian Portuguese (1955 Dub) * Dama (Lady) - Rosina Paga * Vagabundo (Tramp) - Aloysio de Oliveira * Joca (Jock) - Magalhaes Graca * Truta (Trusty) - Liuz Motta * Jim Querido (Jim Dear) - Paulo Gonalves * Querida (Darling) - Selma Lopes (speaking) * Querida (Darling) - Rosina Paga (singing) * Tia Sarah (Aunt Sarah) - Estelita Bell * Tony - Castro Gonzaga (speaking) * Tony - Aloysia de Oliveira (singing) * Peg - Rosina Paga * Bull - ? * Dachsie - ? * Caco - Luiz Motta * Boris - ? * Toughy - Rodney Gomes * Castor (Beaver) - Aloysio de Oliveira * Si e Am - ? Brazilian Portuguese (1997 Dub) * Dama (Lady) - Andrea Murucci (speaking) * Dama (Lady) - Nanná Tribuzy (singing) * Vagabundo (Tramp) - Felipe Grinnan * Jim Querido (Jim Dear) - Mário Cardoso * Querida (Darling) - Cláudia Netto * Tia Sarah (Aunt Sarah) - Geisa Vidal * Tony - Pietro Mário (speaking) * Tony - Mauricio Luz (singing) * Joe - Isaac Schneider * Peg - Luiza Thire (speaking) * Peg - Marina Baptista (singing) * Bull - Paulo Flores * Dachsie - Isaac Schneider * Caco - Orlando Drummond * Boris - Renato Rabello * Castor - Sérgio Stern * Toughy - Carlos Seidl * Pedro - Marcelo Coutinho * The Beaver - Sérgio Stern * Si - Kacau Gomes * Am - Maria Bravo Czech (1974 dub) * Lady - Inka Šecová * Tramp - Eduard Cupák * Dusinka (Darling) - Eva Jiroušková * Jim Dear - Bedřich Šetena * Zak (Jock) - Mirko Musil * Rex (Trusty) - Soběslav Sejk * Teta Flora (Aunt Sarah) - Eva Šenková * Peggy - Nelly Gaierová * Boris - Vladimír Pospíšil * Pedro - Vladimír Hrubý * Rvac (Toughy) - Luděk Kopřiva * Joe - Ladislav Krečmer * Tony - Vladimír Jedenáctík * Bor (Beaver) - Vladimír Stach * Prodavac nahubku (Muzzle salesman) - Zdeněk Blažek * Credited singers: Věra Příkazská, Hana Kašparová & Vratislav Kadlec * Additional voices: Jiří Prager Czech (1997 dub) * Lady - Dana Batulková * Tramp - Otakar Brousek * Beruska (Darling) - Jaroslava Brousková * Jim Dear - David Prachař * Fousek (Jock) - Stanislav Fišer * Baryk (Trusty) - Pavel Šrom * Teta Sara (Aunt Sarah) - Eva Klepáčová * Si - Daniela Vrbovcová * Am - Alena Průchová * Peggy - Inka Šecová (speaking) * Peggy - Nada Wepperová (singing) * Boris - Bohdan Tůma * Pedro - Radovan Vaculík * Ousko (Dachse) - Jiří Schwarz * Jezevcik (Toughy) - Martin Sobotka * Buldok (Bulldog) - Radan Rusev * Joe - Petr Oliva * Bor (Beaver) - Jiří Knot * Solista Mir na zemi (Soloist Peace on Earth): Jiří Hruška * Additional voices: Ludvík Král & Karel Gult Danish (1956 Dub) * Lady - Ghita Nørby * Vagabonden (Tramp) - Buster Larsen * Permand (Jim Dear) - Peter Marchell * Darling - Marianne Flor * Skot (Jock) - Elith Foss * Trofast (Trusty) - Søren Weiss * Tony - Gert Bastian * Babs - Lise Ringheim * Bull - Aage Winther-Jørgensen * Bølle - Ove Sprogøe * Boris - Preben Uglebjerg * Tante Sarah (Aunt Sarah) - Kirsten Rolffes * Siameserkattene Si & Am - Birthe Buch Danish (2000 Dub) * Lady - Cecilia Zwick Nash * Vagabonden (Tramp) - Peter Jorde * Per (Jim Dear) - Henrik Koefoed * Darling - Vibeke Hastrup * Skot (Jock) - John Martinus * Trofast (Trusty) - John Hahn-Petersen * Tony - Dario Campeotto * Babs - Lise Dardanell * Bull - Peter Røschke * Bølle - Peter Røschke * Boris - Bobo Moreno * Tante Sarah (Aunt Sarah) - Goethe Mogensen * Siameserkattene Si & Am - Pauline Rehné Dutch * Lady - Angélique de Boer * Vagebond (Tramp) - Johnny Kraaijkamp Jr. * Jock - Henk Elsink * Snuffel (Trusty) - Peter Aryans * Jim Schat (Jim Dear) - Bram van der Vlugt * Lieverd (Darling) - Anne Wil Blankers * Tante Saara (Aunt Sarah) - Henny Orri * Si en Am - Nelleke Burg * Peg - Nelleke Burg * Tony - Tom Meijer * Joe - ? * Bever (Beaver) - Paul van Gorcum * Additional voices: Jan Apon, Nina Bergsma, Hetty Blok, Harry Bronk, Henk Dorel, Henny Fontaine, Ans Heidendaal, Lo van Hensbergen, Lex Karsemeijer, Han Koning, Gerard van Krevelen, Jenny van Maerlant, Sonja Oosterman, León Povel, Bert Robbe, Mela Soesman, Gré Spierenburg and Otto Sterman European Portuguese * Dama (Lady) - Paula Fonseca * Vagabundo (The Tramp) - Carlos Macedo * Joca (Jocosak) - Pedro Pinheiro * Truta (Trusty) - José Raposo * Tia Sarah (Aunt Sarah) - Anna Paula * Joe - José Martins * Peg - Isabel Ribas (speaking) * Peg - Rita Guerra (singing) * Bull - José Martins * Dachsie - José Martins * Caco - José Raposo * Boris - Paulo Oom * Toughy - Sérgio Silva * Pedro - André Maia * Si e Am - Carla de Sá Finnish (1984 Dub) * Kaunotar (Lady) - Karin Pacius * Kulkuri (Tramp) - Matti Olavi Ranin * Katariina Kultanen (Darling) - Anitta Niemi (speaking) * Katariina Kultanen (Darling) - Ritva Laurila (singing) * Jukka Kultanen (Jim Dear) - Olli Ikonen * Tupsu (Jock) - Esa Saario * Jalo (Trusty) - Kauko Helovirta * Riitta (Peg) - Miitta Sorvali * Saara-täti (Aunt Sarah) - Rauha Rentola * Tony - Keijo Komppa (speaking) * Tony - Petteri Salomaa (singing) * Joe - Kaarlo Juurela * Nainen juhlissa 1 (Woman at the part 1) - Elli Castrén * Nainen juhlissa 2 (Woman at the part 2) - Pirkko Aarnio * Herra eläintarhan uloskäynnillä (Man at the Zoo exit) - Pekka Autiovuori * Pedro - Pekka Autiovuori * Tohtori (Doctor) - Matti Ranin * Kauppias (Salesman) - Matti Ranin * Alligaattori (Alligator) - Matti Ranin * Rankkurit (Dogcatcher) - Matti Ranin * Bulldog - Kauko Helovirta * Soloist ''Peace on Earth: Tom Nyman * Kuoro (Choir) - Anita Pajunen, Ritva Laurila, Kai Lind, Martti Metsäketo, & Petteri Salomaa * Additional voices: Kalevi Kahra, Aaro Jaronen, Jukka Puotila & Timo Toikka French (1955 Dub) * Lady - Claude Winter * Clochard (Tramp) - Henri Ebstein * Darling - Jacqueline Ferrière * Peg - Marie Francey * Jock - Paul Faivre * César - Camille Guérini * Le castor - Paul Ville * Tante Sarah (Aunt Sarah) - Cécile Dylma * Boris - Marcel Painvain * Gardien de la fourrière - Marcel Painvain French (1989 Dub) * Lady - Dominique Chauby * Clochard (Tramp) - Patrick Poivey * Darling - Martine Messager (speaking) * Darling - Claude Lombard (singing) * Si et Am - Claude Lombard * Peg - Évelyn Séléna (speaking) * Peg - Marie Ruggeri (singing) * Jim Chéri (Jim Dear) - Guy Chapellier * Le gardien de la fourrière - Marc Alfos * Jock - Roger Carel * Joe - Roger Carel * Le vieil - Roger Carel * Boris - Jean Stout * Le policier du zoo - Georges Berthomieu * L'homme de la réception - Georges Berthomieu * César - Georges Atlas * Le castor - Jacques Deschamps * Tante Sarah (Aunt Sarah) - Paule Emanuele * Tony - Jean Stout * Toughy - Guy Piérauld * Chanteur - Jean-Claude Corbel French (1997 Dub) * Lady - Barbara Tissier * Clochard (Tramp) - Guillaume Lebon * Darling - Sophie Deschaumes * Si et Am - Sophie Deschaumes * Peg - Marie Ruggeri * Jim Chéri (Jim Dear) - Michel Papineschi * Jock - Pierre Baton * César - Pascal Renwick * Le castor - Éric Métayer * Tante Sarah (Aunt Sarah) - Paule Emanuele * Tony - Gérard Rinaldi * Joe - Gérard Hernandez * Saucisson-à-pattes - Jean-Loup Horwitz * Pedro - Josiane Pinson * Toughy - Gérard Surugue * Bull - Roger Carel * Boris - Jacques Frantz * Le gardien de la fourrière - Marc Alfos * Le vieil homme au zoo - Henri Labussière * L'homme de la réception - Patrick Préjean * Le policier du zoo - Michel Vocoret * Chanteur - Olivier Constantin German (1956 Dub) * Susi (Lady) - Margot Leonard * Strolch (Tramp) - Harry Wüstenhagen * Jock - Bruno W. Pantel * Pluto (Trusty) - Walter Süssenguth * Herrchen Jim (Jim Dear) - Heinz Giese * Frauchen Betty (Darling) - Inge Landgut * Tante Clara (Aunt Sarah) - Ursula Krieg * Toni (Tony) - Erich Fiedler * Joe - Erich Poremski * Katze Si - Edith Hancke * Katze Am - Ursula Herwig * Peggy - Herta Kravina * Bull - Werner Lieven * Boris - Herbert Stass * Pedro - Uwe Paulsen * Tuffy - Carl Heinz Carrell * Dachsie - Erich Kestin * Professor - Carl-Heinz Carrell * Polizist (Police) - Hermann Mayer-Falkow * Biber - Erich Kestin German (1975 Dub) * Susi (Lady) - Ina Patzlaff * Strolch (Tramp) - Harry Wüstenhagen * Jock - Hans-Werner Bussinger * Pluto (Trusty) - Arnold Marquis * Herrchen Jim (Jim Dear) - Claus Jurichs * Frauchen Betty (Darling) - Almut Eggert * Tante Clara (Aunt Sarah) - Ursula Krieg * Toni (Tony) - Edgar Ott * Joe - Erich Fiedler * Katze Si - Edith Hancke * Katze Am - Ursula Herwig * Peggy - Beate Hasenau * Bull - Franz Nicklisch * Boris - Jochen Schröder * Pedro - Uwe Paulsen * Tuffy - Hans-Walter Clasen * Dachsie - Andreas Mannkopff * Professor - Erich Kestin * Polizist (Police) - Gerd Holtenau * Biber - Klaus Miedel Hungarian * Susi - Zsuzsa Varga * Tekergö - András Stohl * Tappancs - Imre Sinkovits * Scotch - Péter Balázs * Jim svívem - Zoltán Csankó * Drágám - Éva Igó * Peg - Kati Andresz * Si és Am - Éva Vándor * Sarah néni - Ilona Györi * Tony - János Papp * Joe - Ádám Rajhona * Bull - Ferenc Bács * Dakszli - István Imre * Biztos úr - János Bácskai * Thougy - Barnabás Szabó Sipos * Pedro - András Csonka * Tudós - Gábor Kardos * Boris - László Helyey * Mr. Busy - Péter Forgács * Sintér - István Rudas * Ali - Tamás Varga * Dr. Jones - László Áron * Állatkereskedö - Gábor Németh * Bill - Péter Kárpáti R. * Dök - Judit Hirling, Ildikó Mics & Mari Némedi * Férfiak - László Soós & Ferenc Végh * Énekhangok - Vera Faragó, Dezsö Straub, Andrea Szulák & Sándor Tóth Icelandic * Freyja (Lady) - Edda Heiðrún Backman * Spori (Tramp) - Hilmir Snær Guðnason * Peter (Jim Dear) - Felix Bergsson * Anna (Darling) - Margrét Vilhjálmsdóttir * Skoti (Jock) - Róbert Arnfinnsson * Tryggur (Trusty) - Pálmi Gestsson * Tony - Jóhann Sigurðarson * Joe - Bergur Ingólfsson * Sara Frænka (Aunt Sarah) - Þóra Friðeikdsdóttir * Si & Am - Steinunn Ólína Þorsteinsdóttir * Begga (Peg) - Steinunn Ólína Þorsteinsdóttir * Boris - Pálmi Gestsson * Dakki (Toughy) - Kjartan Guðjónsson * Bjór (Beaver) - Þórhallur Sigurðarson * Boli (Bulldog) - Árni Pétur Guðjónsson * Soloist Peace on Earth: - Gísli Magnússon Italian (1955 Dub) * Tesoro - Rosetta Calavetta * Gilda - Tina Lattanzi * Lilli - Flaminia Jandolo * Biagio - Stefano Sibaldi * Whisky - Lauro Gazzolo * Poliziotto - Renato Turi * Fido - Mario Besesti * Castoro - Bruno Persa * Zia Sara - Maria Saccenti * Boris - Luigi Pavese * Toughy - Pino Locchi * Gianni caro - Giuseppe Rinaldi Italian (1997 Dub) * Tesoro - Susanna Javicoli * Si e Am - Nancy Brilli * Gilda - Nancy Brilli * Lilli - Margherita Buy * Biagio - Claudio Amendola * Whisky - Marco Columbro * Joe - Vittorio De Bisogno * Fido - Riccardo Garrone * Castoro - Massimo Lodolo * Zia Sara - Isa Bellini * Tony - Franco Chillemi * Professore - Oliveri Dinelli * Gianni Caro - Massimo Rossi Japanese (1956 Dub) * Lady - Kaori Takarada * Tramp - Keiju Kobayashi * Jock - Ken Mitsuda * Trusty - Bafu Reireisha * Jim Dear - Toriro Miki * Darling - Kyoko Satomi * Aunt Sarah - Setsuko Horikoshi * Si and Am - Miyoshi Umeki * Peg - Fumie Kitahara * Dogcatcher - Kuranosuke Hamaguchi * Tony - Tetsu Nakamura * Joe - Toshiyuki Ichimura * Bulldog - Imasuke Kokontei * Beaver - Saburou Bouya * Dachsie - Tonbo Zushi * Boris - Toru Ohira * Toughy - Nobuo Chiba * Pedro - Rokusuke Ei Japanese (1989 Dub) * Lady - Toshiko Fujita * Tramp - Ryusei Nakao * Jock - Ryuji Saikachi * Trusty - Junpei Takiguchi * Jim Dear - Bin Sasaki * Darling Dear - Keiko Toda * Aunt Sarah - Hisako Kyoda * Si and Am - Fusako Amachi * Peg - Fusako Amachi * Dogcatcher - Ichirou Murakoshi * Tony - Kazuo Kumakura (speaking) * Tony - Naoki Ikeda (singing) * Joe - Sanji Hase (speaking) * Joe - Kiyotaka Kaga (singing) * Bulldog - Masao Imanishi * Dachsie - Tetsuya Yamazaki * Policeman - Eken Mine * Beaver - Mahito Tsujimura * Boris - Masato Sako * Toughy - Ichiro Nagai * Pedro - Shun Yashiro * Wani no Aru (The Dogcatcher) - Tatsuyuki Jinnai * Additional voices: Ichirou Murakoshi, Shun Yashiro, Maaya Sakamoto, Eken Mine, Ritsuo Sawa, Mina Oyama, Tatsuyuki Jinnai, Kazuo Hayashi, Masahiro Anzai, Masako Watanabe, Aiko Nakayama, Kyoko Hayakawa, Sanae Morisawa & Manami Maruyama Korean * Lady - Ham Su-Jeong (speaking) * Tramp - Lee Gyu-Hwa * Jock - Seol Young-Beom * Trusty - Yu Hae-Moo * Jim Dear - Yu Dong-Hyeon * Darling - Moon Ji-Hyeon * Peg - Kim Hye-Mi Mexican Spanish (1955 Dub) * Reina (Lady) - Teresita Escobar * Golfo (Tramp) - Roberto Espriú * Jock - José Angel Espinoza * Triste (Trusty) - Ciro Calderón * Peggy - Nicole de Villegas * Daschie - Francisco Colmenero * Boris - Víctor Torres * Pedro - Jorge Arvizu * Castor - José Angel Espinoza * Jaimito - Carlos David Ortigosa * Linda - Estrellita Díaz * Tía Sara (Aunt Sarah) - Fanny Schiller * Los Gatos Siameses - Estrellita Díaz * Tony - Cristian Caballero * Guiseppe - Víctor Torres * Policía del zoo - Salvador Carrasco * Profesor en el zoo - Jorge Arvizu Mexican Spanish (1997 Dub) * Reina (Lady) - Dulce Guerrero * Golfo (Tramp) - Roberto Molina * Jock - Héctor Lee * Triste (Trusty) - Gerardo Vázquez * Peggy - Amparo Garrido * Tofie - Mario Castañeda * Boris - Emilio Guerrero * Castor - Javier Rivero * Jaimito - José Carlos Moreno * Linda - Claudia María * Tía Sara (Aunt Sarah) - Guadalupe Noel * Los Gatos Siameses - Maggie Vera y Claudia María * Tony - Arturo Casanova * Policía del zoo - Humberto Vélez * Bulldog - Esteban Siller * Hombre de la perrera - Carlos del Campo Norwegian * Lady - Anne Marit Jacobsen * Landstrykeren - Anders Hatlo * Scott (Jock) - Trond Brænne * Trofast (Trusty) - Sverre Wilberg * Tony - Eivind Böksle (speaking) * Tony - Scott Campbell (singing) * Joe - Tor Stokke * Jim - Bjørn Skagestad * Darling - Linn Stokke * Tante Sara (Aunt Sarah) - Anne Marit Jacobsen * Si & Am - Mari Maurstad * Peg - Mari Maurstad * Boris - Trond Baenne * Daksy - Anders Hatlo * Bill - Trond Braenne * Pedro - Anders Hatlo * Burre - Magnus Nielsen * Beaver - Trond Braenne Polish (1962 dub) * Lady - Kalina Jedrusik * Tramp - Wienczyslaw * Rex (Jock) - Kazimierz Brusikiewicz * Lord (Trusty) - Kazimierz Wichniarz * Bobr (Beaver) - Aleksander Dzwonkowski * Darling - Danuta Szaflarska * Jim Dear - Ignacy Gogolewski * Lola (Peg) - Ludmila Jakubczak * Additional voices: Jarema Stepowski & Sofia Jamry Polish (1996 dub) * Lady - Jolanta Wilk * Tramp - Cezary Pazura * Darling - Beata Kawka * Jim Dear - Tomasz Stockinger * Kilt (Jock) - Marian Opania * Wiarus (Trusty) - Marcin Tronski * Joe - Wojciech Paszkowski * Tony - Krzysztof Kolbasiuk * Ciocia Sara (Aunt Sarah) - Teresa Lipowska * Bobr (Beaver) - Ryszard Olesinski * Si & Am - Magdalena Zawadzka * Peg - Joanna Wizmur * Borys (Boris) - Wojciech Machnicki * Erich - Wojciech Machnicki * Bull - Leopold Matuszczak * Pedro - Jacek Kawalec * Twardziel - Jerzy Mazur * Soloist Peace on earth: Wlodzimierz Izban * Choir Bella Notte: Olga Bonczyk, Jacek Bonczyk, Agnieszka Piotrowska, Wojciech Paszkkowski, Anna Scigalska, Piotr Plebanczyk & Dariusz Rozankiewicz Swedish (1955 Dub) * Lady - Asta Bolin * Lufsen (Tramp) - Jan Malmsjö * Tony - Ivar Wahlgren * Joe - Måns Westfelt * Jock - Hans Strååt * Trofast (Trusty) - Olof Thunberg * Peggy - Annalisa Ericson * Jim - Gösta Pruzelius * Malin (Darling) - Helen Jonsson (speaking) * Malin (Darling) - Ingrid Almqvist (singing) * Faster Sara (Aunt Sarah) - Margit Andelius * Tuffy - Gunnar Hellström * Doktorn (Doctor) - Gunnar Hellström * Boris - Olof Thunberg * Pedro - Gardar Sahlberg * Taxi - Göthe Grefbo * Bull - Torsten Lilliecrona * Bävern (Beaver) - Karl-Erik Flens * Si & Am - Ulla & Margareta Rosenblom Swedish (1989 Dub) * Lady - Suzanne Reuter * Lufsen (Tramp) - Pontus Gustafson * Jock - Nils Eklund * Trofast (Trusty) - Olof Thunberg * Tant Sara (Aunt Sarah) - Margreth Weivers * Tony - Loa Falkman * Joe - Sven-Erik Vikström * Peggy - Ann-Kristin Hedmark * Jim (Jim Dear - Jonas Bergström * Älskling (Darling) - Gunnel Fred (speaking) * Älskling (Darling) - Lena Ericsson (singing) * Bull - John Harryson * Boris - Jan Nygren * Tufft - Robert Sjöblom * Bävern (Beaver) - Hans Lindgren * Si - Lena Ericsson * Am - Annika Metzä * Hundfångaren (Dog Catcher) - Jan Sjödin Category:Disney International dubs Category:Disney Swedish dubs